Forum:We have a problem
*There's some sh*t going on here. Someone keeps putting Xenian military units, or just plain animals, up as Combine units. WTF? *They could just be making an honest mistake. Have you tried pointing it out to them?Prospektor 14:51, 9 September 2008 (UTC) *I don't know who's doing it, though. I'll guess I'll just check the page history and find out. 23:45, 9 September 2008 (UTC) *Well, I asked him at his user talk page (he's "Klow"), but I didn't get an answer. 23:45, 9 September 2008 (UTC) *Probably just a mistake. The bloke's also done some really good work, putting up a lot of concept art so kudos to him. I'll correct what I can find. Coming Second 00:14, 10 September 2008 (UTC) *I'm thinking he mistakenly believes that Xen was under Combine control in Half-Life (as far as I know, that's just a theory that's never been officially confirmed). --MattyDienhoff 04:01, 10 September 2008 (UTC) *I deleted the Xen units from the Combine and Combine Units categories. It's a step in the right direction. *I'm not a moron or a vandal, although I can be wrong. At least I'm able to use a wiki - next time use my talk page to talk to me, not my user page, and sign (that kind of user is called "Mingebag" in Gmod. All Xen aliens are slaves of the Combines. I just put the sentient aliens, the one who can have a will, as the non-sentient are not really slaves (like a dog for use, for instance). Indeed, maybe it's a mistake and we should clearly identify Xen slaves and "official" Combine units. ...And thanks for the kudos, there's a lot to do. ;-) Klow 09:31, 10 September 2008 (UTC) *I am semi-blocked or what? Some of my edits are marked as spam. I can't edit some pages and can't create new pages to the forum. Why? Klow 10:41, 10 September 2008 (UTC) **I have no idea what might be causing that, because I don't think anyone has restricted your rights, and for that matter, I don't think it's possible to selectively restrict a user's rights, only to block them completely. Wikia did a software upgrade to the latest version of MediaWiki some time this evening, perhaps that's what caused the quirks? --MattyDienhoff 14:14, 10 September 2008 (UTC) ***Well I tried again to repost the edits I wanted to do the the HL2 Beta page, and it worked fine, so I think there's nothing to worry about anymore. Thanks for answering and sorry for the off-topic subject but I really wanted to be answered so I asked in several places. Klow 14:17, 10 September 2008 (UTC) ****Fair enough, glad to hear it's working properly again. :) --MattyDienhoff 14:29, 10 September 2008 (UTC) ***Hold on a sec, there. There is no direct confirmation that Nihilanth, or any of it's minions for that matter, were ever enslaved by the Combine, it's only been implied as one possibility. **You're right, and that's why it has been corrected. Please sign your comments and use proper Wiki formatting.